le symbole de Dummheit
by Whyle
Summary: Luffy et son équipage sont forcés à aller dans une autre dimension ténébreuse, pour sauver leur amie d'une souffrance inconnue ...
1. débarquement

'_**Grrouik**_ !'

'C'était quoi ce bruit bizarre ?', demanda Nami, inquiète.

'Mon estomac …, parce que j'ai _faim_ !', se plaigna Luffy.

Cela faisait 3 jours et 4 nuits que Luffy et son équipage, Nami la voleuse, Zorry l'escrimeur, Sandy le cuistot et Pippo (le capitaine Pippo ) ; naviguait en mer. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et leurs vivres et réserves d'eau se faisaient assez rares. Ils poursuivaient toujours leur but et allaient là où leur indiquait le Log Pose.

'Oui, bon d'accors, je vais faire à manger ; mais ma Nami chérie aura le meilleur morceau !, s'exclama Sandy, bon voyons voir … au menu ; côtelettes d'agneau !'

'Allez, dépêche-toi au lieu de bavasser, on a faim …', dit Zorro d'une voix grave.

**BAMM** ! Sandy assena un coup de pied magistral à l'escrimeur.

'Toi, tu me parles d'un autre ton, ok ? Sinon je te laisse creuver de faim !', menaça Sandy, d'un regard noir.

'Hey, les gars, on … on se calme, d'accord ?', demanda Pippo, un peu intimidé par les deux hommes.

'Oh, toi on t'a pas causé …', répondit Zorro d'un ton menaçant.

La tension dans l'ambiance d'habitude si joyeuse et détendue entre eux commença à s'immiscer … Mais elle n'eut pas le temps pour cela.

'_**TERRE**_, cria Nami, _**TERRE EN VUE**_ !!'

'_**ENFIN**_ !!', crièrent tous les autres.

'On va pouvoir manger !', s'exclama Luffy.

'On va pouvoir se procurer des vivres !', s'exclama Sandy.

'On va pouvoir gambader librement !', s'exclama Pippo.

'On va enfin se débarrasser des mauvaises ondes que dégage ce maudit cuistot !', exclama Zorro, moqueur.

**BAMM** !

'Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, dit l'intéressé, tu peux répéter ?'

'Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! On doit accoster sur cette île et pas s'entretuer !!', ordonna Nami.

'Oui, oui ! Tout ce que tu voudras ma chère Nami chérie !!!', dit Sandy d'une voix séductrice.

Après quelques temps, l'équipage ; sauf Pippo qui gardait le bateau d'éventuels dangers (car il était mort de trouille d'aller sur une île inconnue) ; arriva sur la plage.

'C'est pas bien grand cette île …', déclara Luffy.

C'était une toute petite île, certes, mais avec une belle plage de sable fin, des palmiers avec des noix de coco, une forêl luxuriante et une mer claire d'un bleu intense.

'Bon, mettons-nous à table !', ordonna Luffy.

'Pippo, tu peux venir, y'a aucun danger !, hurla Nami à celui-ci.

'T'en est sûre ?'

'Sûre à 100 !! Allez viens, le repas va refroidir !!!'

'Mais il n'est pas encore préparé …'

'C'est pas grave, allez viens !'

Après que Luffy, Zorro et Sandy eurent construits un abri et fait du feu ; le cuisinier en chef commença à préparer le repas.

Au loin, dans la forêt ; un peitit garçon se rapprocha de l'odeur exquise qu'il sentait.

Bientôt, il vit les aventurires et surtout la marmite, la nourriture et les assiettes. Il se tapit non loin de là, et attendit le bon moment pour attaquer.

'Luffy ? Tu peux surveiller la marmite, s'il te plaît ?', demanda Sandy.

'Humm ? Quoi …baille Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?', répondit Luffy qui venait de se réveiller.

'Surveille juste la marmite, et si ça bout, tu m'appelles, ok ?'

'Ouais, ouais … baille je vais le faire …'

Pendant que Nami faisait bronzette, que Pippo réparait et perfectionnait ses gadgets, que Zorro et Luffy dormaient, et que Sandy allait chercher ses ustensiles de cuisine dans le bateau ; le jeune garçon en profita pour choper la marmite et de se tirer avec.

Mais Pippo le vit.

'**ALERTE **! Un intrus nous pique le déjeuner !', cria t-il.

'_**QUOI ?!? QUELQU'UN NOUS PIQUE LA BOUF**_ !?!', s'exclama Luffy qui s'était réveillé brutalement à cette nouvelle.

'Vite, il faut le rattraper !!', dit Pippo avant de s'elancer à la poursuite du chapardeur.

Le peit voleur courait de toute ses forces, mais le poids de la marmite, trop lourde pour lui, le ralentissait grandement. Surtout qu'il entendait derrière lui les voix de deux fous, enragés de s'être faits piqué leur repas.

Soudain, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et poussa un cri, en laissant tomber la marmite.

'_**WAAAAH**_ !!', hurla t-il avant de s'étaler au sol.

'Vite, on le tient Luffy !'

'Hey toi ! Le voleur, reste où tu es et ne bouge plus.'

Le petit garçon avait peur, très peur. Il angoissait à l'idée de se faire tuer par les pirates (il avait vu leur drapeau sur leur bateau) qui le poursuivait. Il commença à trembler et à pleurer, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'issues de secours ; car sa jambe était coincée dans la racine.

Puis, les pirates arrivèrent et le virent.

'Oh, mais c'est qu'in gamin …', dit Luffy.

'Je … je … _**JE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN**_ !', répliqua le garçon, en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

'T'inquiète pas, on na va pas te faire de mal …', le rassura Pippo.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit et la balle frôla la joue de Luffy.

'_**WAAAAH**_ !!! C'était quoi ça ?', paniqua Pippo.

Une silouette apparut derrière le gamin. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs et aux yeux d'un vert pénétrant s'avança, armée d'un fusil à pompe.

'Laissez le tranquille, ou je vous descends !', menaça la jeune femme, prête à tirer.


	2. découverte de l'histoire

'_**Holà **_! On se calme …arrêtez de pointer cette arme vers nous s'il vous plaît …, ne … ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver, vous savez …', dit Pippo, mort de trouille.

Ils étaient dans une situation assez critique. La jeune femme qui les avait en joue savait manifestement tirer, et elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Luffy voulait juste éviter à quelqu'un d'être blessé, car lui ne le serait pas avec son pouvoir . Alors, il tenta une approche diplomatique. Il leva les mains pour montrer qu'il se rendait. Pippo le remarqua et fit de même.

'Tommy, lève-toi et viens …', dit la jeune femme.

'Mais … je peux pas maman, je suis coincé dans la branche.',dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Luffy et Pippo comprirent l'aggressivité de la jeune maman, qui voulait juste protéger son petit d'éventuels dangers. Celle-ci était bien embêtée, elle ne pouvait pas tenir les deux pirates en joue tout en libérant son fils de cette maudite branche.

'Toi, libère mon fils', demanda t-elle à Luffy, qui semblait complétement désarmé.

Luffy s'avança lentement devant le jeune garçon et lui fit un sourire.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas rien sentir …', le rassura t-il.

Puis il commença à enlever la branche, en étirant son bras pour faire comme un levier. Le garçon et surtout la jeune femme furent vraiment surpris de le voir étirer comme il le souhaitait son corps. Après que le jeune garçon fut libéré, sa maman demanda à Luffy, d'une voix menaçante.

'Alors tu es aussi l'un des leurs ? Je devrais te tuer sur place …'

'De rien, j'_adore_ ta façon de me remercier ; mais de quoi tu parles ? Je comprends le fait que t'es assez surprise à cause que ça, il montra son bras, mais pourquoi me tuer ?'

'Tu … n'es pas de leur bande ?', demanda t-elle, légérement troublée.

'Non, nous sommes juste des pirates qui sont venus ici il y a quelques heures ; à cause du log pose. Nous préparions un super repas, quand votre fils l'a piqué …', expliqua Pippo, légérement tendu.

'C'est vrai ?', demanda t-elle à son fils.

'Oui maman, c'est vrai … et en plus ils ont l'air super sympa … j'en ai marre d'être tout seul … maman, s'il te plaît.', la suplia t-il.

'Bon, je vais vous faire confiance, comment vous vous appelez ?'

'Pippo.'

'Luffy et toi ?'

'Alice.'

)…&…(

Puis ils rentrèrent au campement, et sur le chemin, Alice leur raconta pourquoi elle était si méfiante.

Comme eux, elle était pirate, enfin, c'était surout son fiancé qui l'était ; puis ils ont débarqué sur cette île, et installés leur campement avec leur fils.

Un jour, son fiancé, qui était parti chercher de la nourriture ne revint pas. Elle chercha la raison, et trouva un immense navire qui était posté non loin de là. Sur leur drapeau figurait un symbole étrange ; constitué d'un enchevêtrement de formes bizarres le tout encastré dans un cercle ; un peu comme un mandala. Elle les observa longtemps, et comprit qu'ils étaient vraiment bizarres, car ils n'arrêtaient pas de creuser dans le sol. Elle décida d'en choper un, pour l'interroger. Manque de chance, celui-ci riposta avec un pouvoir étrange ressemblant à celui de Luffy.

Il l'amena au reste de son groupe et ils la firent prisonnière. Elle retrouva son mari, épuisé et à bout de forces ainsi que d'autres voyageurs dans le même état, dans une espèce de prison improvisée.

Il lui raconta que ces personnes arrivaient de très loin, et qu'ils avaient tous des pouvoirs très spéciaux, tous aussi étonnants les uns que les autres. D'abord, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi ils étaient ici. Puis il apprit qu'ils recherchaient un espèce de passsage, qui les mêneraient dans un espèce d'enfer. Et ils voulaient avoir accès à ce monde pour acquérir d'autres pouvoirs, et devenir les plus puissants du monde.

Mais ils leur manquaient quelque chose, et c'est pour cela qu'ils l'avait enlevé. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas trop les aider, mis à part de leur servir à une chose : recueillir du sang. Chaque jour, ils lui enlevaient un litre de son sang, puis le récoltaient dans un grand vase.

Son fiancé avait comprit qu'ils leur fallait du sang cristallisé pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient : l'ouverture de la porte. Après avoir entendu cette histoire morbide, Alice voulut s'échapper, en emmenant son mari avec elle. Mais celui-ci se fit attraper et tuer lors de l'évasion.

Depuis ce temps, elle veille sur son fils, unique souvenir de son fiancé et essaye de trouver un moyen de se venger.

Luffy et Pippo se regardaient avec un air surpris ; l'air de dire, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

'Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais si vous le voulez bien, je vous amènerais près de leur navire et de leur immense trou demain. Après que nous nous soyons reposé mon fils et moi, pour vous prouver que j'ai raconté la vérité.'

'Moi, je te crois. Et on va aller foutre une raclée à ces types ignobles', dit Luffy.

'Merci … merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire …', déclara t-elle, prête à pleurer.

)…&…)

Ils revinrent enfin sur la plage. Mais une très mauvaise nouvelle les attendaient. Sandy les vit et se précipita vers eux en criant :

'_**NAMI A ETE ENLEVEE !!!**_'

Puis Alice déclara,

'C'est sûrement _eux_ …'

Voilà, je ne savais pas si je devais continuer cette histoire, car personne ne m'a donné son avis. Alors si vous voulez que je la continue, faites moi signe. En tout cas merci pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire.


	3. embarquement immédiat !

MERCI !! merci énormément pour les reviews !!(auteur émue aux larmes) … Voilà la suite !! bonne lecture !

'_**QUOI**_ ? Nami a été enlevée par ces types ignobles ? Pas de temps à perdre on va la chercher !!!', s'écria Luffy, bouillonant de rage.

'Attends !! Luffy, il faut tout d'abord trouver une stratégie, on a affaire à des mecs balaises !', dit Pippo, un peu paniqué.

'Ok, c'est simple. On arrive. On défonce tout le monde. On récupère Nami. Et on revient pour l'heure du déjeuner. Voilà, maintenant on fonce !', déclara Sandy.

'Ca me va. Zorro, t'es en forme ?', dit Luffy.

'Ouais, j'manquais d'entraînement. Ca tombe bien …', répondit-il d'une voix endormie, car il venait de se réveiller.

'Vous êtes inconscient ou vraiment des dieux de la baston … parce que là, vous, vous allez à votre perte !!!', s'écria Alice, très étonnée par la réaction insensée des pirates.

'J'crois que c'est un peu les deux … bon allons-y … au fait, t'es qui toi ?', demanda Zorro.

'Mais que suis-je bête, j'étais tellement perturbé par la disparition de ma chère Nami, que je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre sublime prénom, charmante demoiselle …', demanda Sandy d'une voix séductrice.

'Alice, je m'appelle Alice …'

'Alice ? magnifique prénom … bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais l'on prendra le temps de connaître mieux un peu plus tard … si tu le veux bien …'

'Oui, bien sûr … chéri, tu reste là, ok ?'

'Oui m'man, j'vous attend !'

'T'inquiète pas, on sera de retour très bientôt !', déclara Luffy.

Et ils se préparèrent très vite, et partirent en direction du navire des ravisseurs de Nami.

)…&…(

Pendant ce temps, Nami reprenait ses esprits, elle se retrouva ligotée sur une chaise, dans la chambre du capitaine du navire. Elle était face à un beau jeune homme, d'environ 25, 30 ans, qui était plutôt mignon.

'Qui êtes-vous ?', demanda t-elle.

'Ludovic. Le fils du capitaine de ce magnifique navire, the _Devil's nest_ … Comment allez-vous ?'

'J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais pourquoi suis-je ici ?'

'C'est normal, on vous a prélevé du sang … et vous êtes ici parce que l'on a besoin de vous.'

'Du … sang , elle panique et regarda son bras, il y avait une trace de piqûre, et a son avis, ils avaient dû lui enlever beaucoup de sang …, Pourquoi _**? POURQUOI M'AVOIR PRIS DU SANG ?**_', s'exclama t-elle.

'Calmez-vous, ce n'est rien, si vous vous conduisez tranquillement, tout va bien se passer …'

'_**QUOI ?**_'

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car deux hommes extrémement costauds se tenaient derrière elle, et commençaient à la soulever pour l'amener dans les prisons du navire. Mais pendant le trajet, le bateau tangua, à cause d'un gros choc.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?', demanda Ludovic.

Et il entendit une voix gueuler suffisament fort pour que toutes les personnes se trouvant à bord du Devil's nest puissent entendre.

'_**NAMI T'INQUIETE PAS, ON VIENT TE CHERCHER !! ET VOUS, VOUS ALLEZ MORFLER GRAVE !!!**_', hurla Luffy dehors.

Nami entendit et souria. Ils étaient venus la chercher. Elle s'échappa de la prise des deux gorilles et essaya de se frayer un chemin pour atteindre l'extérieur et rejoindre ses compagnons.

)…&…(

Dehors, à l'extérieur du navire, c'était la pleine nuit noire, et personne n'avait vu le poing de Luffy s'abattre sur le Devil's nest. Et pendant ce temps, Sandy et Pippo escaladaient l'autre côté du bateau pour aller chercher Nami, profitant de la diversion. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du bateau, c'était la surprise, mais personne ne paniquait. Au contraire, ils jubilaient à la pensée de combattre, de gagner, de satisfaire leur soif de violence.

Quand Luffy et so équipage monta à bord du navire, ils faisaient face à au moins 100 hommes, armés et complétement heureux, à l'idée de les exploser. Mais Luffy ne voulait pas leur laisser cette occasion.

Il se précipita, ainsi que Sandy et Zorro, dans le tas. Pippo et Alice les couvraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient (c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient presque inutiles XD).

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, plus de la moitié des hommes excités de pouvoir les battre étaient au tapis, mais d'autres renforts venaient encore et encore. Mais contrairement à Luffy, Sandy et Zorro qui n'avaient presque aucun problème ; Pippo et Alice étaient bientôt encerclés, et ne pouvaient rien faire. S'en était bientôt fini d'eux lorsque Nami les rejoignit, livide, mais prête à se battre jusqu'à sa mort.

Après une demi-heure, le pont n'était plus qu'un immense cimetière, recouvert de monceaux de cadavres. Luffy, Sandy et Zorro avaient battus au moins 300 hommes, et n'étaient presque pas blessé.

Puis, environ une cinquantaine d'hommes, qui dégageaient une aura meurtrière, s'avancèrent vers eux.

'Pas de temps à perdre avec le menu fretin …', déclara Zorro.

'Ceux-ci, dit un homme qui s'avançait vers eux, n'étaient que la mise en jambe …'

'Espérons, je n'ai même pas pu m'amuser …', déclara Sandy avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Ensuite, il fondit sur l'inconnu, et lui lança un coup de pied magistral. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main, se qui stupéfia Sandy. L'inconnu souria, puis lui assena un énorme coup, ce qui fit décoller Sandy, qui attérit 30 mètres plus loin. Visiblement, ils n'étaient vraiment pas du niveau des autres d'avant. Ce combat allait s'annoncer très difficile.

'On n'a plus le temps de jouer … vous allez mourir pour avoir osé souiller notre navire !!', s'écria l'homme.

Voilà, fin du 3° chapitre, désolée pour le temps d'attente. Laissez moi une p'tite review si vous voulez la suite XD !


	4. Fins connaisseurs

Merci pour vos encouragements ! Et vraiment désolée pour l'attente XD ! Bonne lecture !

)…&…(

Sandy se releva péniblement, mais il n'avait presque aucune trace du coup de l'inconnu.

'Pfff … moi qui croyait pouvoir m'amuser avec vous …', dit-il.

'Mais …_** MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES **_? Je t'ai mis au tapis en un rien de temps !', lui cria son adversaire, vexé par la remarque de Sandy.

'Je voulais simplement tester votre niveau, et bien, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel …', répliqua Sandy d'un ton moqueur.

'Mais pour qui tu te prends, toi ?'

Alors cinq hommes se jettèrent sur lui, et réussirent à le blesser. Mais comme ils bouillonnaient de rage, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention au combat. Alors, quand Sandy leur sortit son grand coup, ils ne le virent pas venir et furent éjectés dans les eaux froides entourant le bateau.

'La colère est le premier pas vers la déconcentration …', déclara Sandy.

'Ouais ! Bravo Sandy, cinq en moins !', cria Luffy.

'Mais maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occupe du reste …, dit Zorro qui avait encore piqué un roupillon pendant que Sandy se battait, et qui venait de se réveiller, J'ai besoin de m'échauffer un peu …'

'Pour qui vous vous prenez tous les trois ? Nous allons vous faire regretter de vous être foutus de nous !', dit un des hommes, qui semblait être le chef de ce groupe.

Alors tout le monde s'élança mutuellement vers l'autre, et jubilaient à l'idée de risquer leur vie dans ce combat.

Sandy avait quelques difficultés, alors que Luffy et Zorro prenaient vraiment plaisir à éviter les coups, à en recevoir, et surtout à en mettre. Mais dans leur joie 'sanguinolante', ils en oublièrent les cinq hommes, qui étaient remontés à bord du bateau. Ils se dirigeaient vers Nami, Pippo et Alice. Fatalement, l'un d'entre eux fut blessé : _Pippo_. Il sentit une lame pénétrer dans son corps. En effet, il s'était mis en travers de la trajectoire de l'un des hommes, pour l'empêcher de toucher Nami, qui était très mal en point. Car en combattant, sa piqûre s'était rouverte, et du sang s'en échappait, ce qui la faisait devenir une cible facile.

Pippo était gravement blessé, ce qui lui arracha un cri. Luffy, se retourna et vit se qui s'était passé. Pippo à terre saignant abondamment, Nami qui essayait tant bien que mal de stopper son hémorragie et Alice qui faisait face aux cinq hommes, sans un espoir de les vaincre. Et à cause de ce moment d'inatention, Luffy se prit un coup d'épée dans le bras.

N'attachant aucune importance à ses propres blessures, il fonça sur les cinq hommes et leur mit la pâtée. Il se précipita au chevet de son ami, Pippo, qui avait perdu connaissance.

'Nami … est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ?', dit-il tremblant d'inquiétude, les larmes aux yeux.

'Je … oui, je crois. Mais dépêche-toi d'aller aider les autres, Luffy …'

'Compris.'

)…&…(

Après quelques minutes, le combat fut terminé. Mais pas sans dommages. Luffy avait son bras droit et sa jambe gauche touchés, et saignait énormément. Zorro avait quant à lui, été frappé à son abdomen, et touché à son flanc droit. Puis Sandy avait été tranché par une lame au dos. Ils étaient vraiment en mauvais état. Heureusement, Nami avait fait reprendre à Pippo connaissance, mais celui-ci ne pouvait plus se battre, mais il était toujours vivant.

Le soleil commença à se lever, éclairant le pont du bateau, où gisait plusieurs personnes, qui n'étaient plus en mesure de serait-ce de bouger le petit doigt. C'est dans ce décor morbide, où apparut seulement deux personnes.

Ludovic et son père.

)…&…(

Voilà, fin du chapitre 4, un peu court, vraiment désolée … et surtout désolée pour l'attente. Plz, laissez moi une p'tite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, si vous voulez que je continue, que j'arrête … bref !_**DITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ**_ ! J'en ai vraiment besoin ... ne laissez pas une pauvre petite auteur sans commentaires !! merci … XD


	5. le sacrifice

Nami n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le jeune homme charmant et beau qu'elle avait malheureusement rencontré au cours de sa prise de sang, dégageait maintenant une aura meurtrière et extrémement puissante. Mais le pire restait son père. Il était imposant, fort et l'on avait juste l'envie de ne pas le fâcher dès que l'on le croisait. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Luffy et son équipe avait presque décimé les trois-quarts de l'équipage du Capitaine. Alors, ils pourraient toujours rêver pour s'en sortir sans le moindre dommage.

'Bien, bien, bien .. qu'avons nous là ?', déclara t-il, le ton assez froid, même s'il essayait de plaisanter.

'Trois petits gamins qui ont apparamment fait une bêtise en montant sur mon navire …, et les petits chenapants fautifs … il faut les punir comme il se doit …, n'est-ce pas mon fils ?', continua t-il, l'air menaçant.

'Oui, Père …'

'QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE GAMINS !!', s'écria Luffy.

'Oh, le voilà qui s'excite … on est foutu …', se désespéra Pippo.

'VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS FAITES !! VOUS MARTYRISEZ DES GENS POUR OUVRIR UNE FICHUE PORTE A LA NOIX !!! VOUS ETES FOUS !!!', continua t-il de plus belle.

'Il me dérange à crier comme cela … débarrasse-moi de ce parasite, mon fils …'

'Oui, Père …'

Et Ludovic s'élança à une vitesse inhumaine sur Luffy. Mais comme le corps de celui-ci était dans un état misérable, il ne parvenait pas à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire. Ludovic enchaînait ses coups avec une rapidité incroyable, et Luffy essayait de les encaisser le plus possible.

Mais après 15 minutes de combat, Luffy était mourrant, il avait juste porté un coup à Ludovic, en encaissant un coup d'une force inouïe, mais en contrepartie, il s'était fait transpercé l'épaule gauche. Et son bras droit était presque inutilisable … Il allait mourir sur le champ si l'on ne lui portait pas secours rapidement …

Alice pensa alors à une chose incensée, malgré les risques qui allaient s'en suivre. Elle sauta par dessus bord et nagea jusqu'à la plage, le plus vite possible.

'Voilà qu'elle vous lâche … Bravo, quel équipage fidèle mon garçon .. prêt à te porter secours !', se moqua le Capitaine.

'Comment osez-vous !', s'écria Nami.

Sandy, qui ne supportait plus cette situation, fondit sur le Capitaine, accompagné de Zorro. S'en suivi un bain de sang.

)…&…(

Luffy avait été complétement mis en charpie, on ne le reconnaissait même plus. Zorro et Sandy avait un état à peu près similaire … En bref, Luffy et son équipage étaient fichus. Même si à la fin, Luffy s'était déchaîné. Il allait mis hors de combat Ludovic, qui était blessé assez gravement, mais son Père, William, l'avait défendu et avait complétement massacré Luffy, Zorro et Sandy.

Pippo s'était joint à cette bataille malgré son état. Pareil pour Nami. Mais rien à y faire, ils avaient perdu. De plus, Alice était partie on ne sait pas où …

Justement, elle revint. Mais elle n'était plus la même. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura si noire, si puissante, si étouffante …

'Ali … Alice …', murmura Nami, à bout de force.

'Ne t'inquiète plus … je vais vous sauver …', déclara t-elle, sûre d'elle-même.

'HA ! HA ! HA ! J'aimerais bien savoir comment !!', déclara William.

'C'est très simple, je me suis sacrifiée ... j'ai vendu mon âme à votre chère porte que vous appréciez tellement ...'

'Quoi, Mais que racontes-tu insolante ?'

'Oui, vous devez le sentir, non ? J'ai maintenant d'immenses pouvoirs, ceux que vous convoitiez tellement ... et le comble, c'est que vous allez vous faire tuer par eux ... comme vous l'avez tué ... mon fiancé ... vous allez crever, ordure !'

'Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas ... ce n'est pas possible ... comment as-tu ...'

'J'ai déjà donné de mon sang pour cette porte ... mais vous, comme vous préleviez celui des autres, vous ne pouviez pas ressentir l'appel de la porte ... Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ...'

'Je ...', William ne savait plus quoi dire tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

'Luffy, et les autres ... prenez soin de mon fils, s'il vous plaît ...', déclara Alice.

'Alice ... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ... pourquoi tu ...?', commença Nami.

'Merci ...', souffla Alice.

Puis elle se concentra et une immense lumière aveugla tout le navire et ses occupants, et Alice poussa un cri inhumain, et tout le monde perdit connaissance ...

)...&...(

Voilà, fin du 5° chapitre. Bon. s'il vous plaît. METTEZ MOI DES REVIEWS !!! Je veux savoir si quelqu'un lit cette fic ou non ? et si vous voulez que je l'arrête ou pas ... s'il vous plaît, vous me feriez énormément plaisir !!! PLZ !!! je vous en supplie !!! (je deviens folle ! XD !)


	6. un marché prometteur

Désolée pour l'immense retard … et vraiment merci pour toutes les reviews !! XD ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir !! Bon, à partir de maintenant on entre dans le vif du sujet de l'histoire … Bref, bonne lecture !!

)…&…(

Luffy se réveilla péniblement, ne se souvenant pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était endormi. Soudain, il se remémora :_William_ ! Il se leva précipitement, mais tout le pont était désert. Il n'y avait que lui, son équipage, Ludovic et une personne qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier complètement. Il s'avança vers elle et réalisa quelque chose. Juste un petit détail : il n'était plus blessé. Et ses amis non plus.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha de la personne inconnue. Il la reconnu immédiatement : _Alice _! Mais quelque chose avait changé … Elle avait des symboles dessinés en rouge sur sa peau, plus précisément sur ses bras, son front et il lui sembla qu'il y en avait un énorme sur son abdomen … et à chaque fois c'était le même. De plus, ce symbole lui sembla familier.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention, Alice ne respirait pas normalement. Il essaya de l'osculter, mais dès qu'il la toucha, il se brûla. Elle avait sûrement un problème. Pris de panique, il alla réveiller Nami.

'Nami, Nami ! Dépêche-toi ! On a un problème !!', s'écria-t-il.

'Hmmm … qu…quoi ?, marmonna t-elle.

'Alice, elle … elle est souffrante !'

'A-Alice ?!?, elle reprit subitement conscience, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'

'Viens voir !'

)…&…(

Après quelques tentatives de la réanimer sans la toucher, Nami et Luffy ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire … Ils s'inquiètaient tellement pour leur amie, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de Ludovic qui se tenait derrière eux.

'C'est … le signe du bateau !', s'exclama t-il, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

'Quoi ?', demanda Luffy, perplexe.

'Regarde, sur elle, les signes en rouge … c'est le symbole de la porte, que mon père a pris pour le bateau … mais, pourquoi est-elle comme cela ?', s'inquièta t-il.

'Je … on ne sait pas. Mais Ludovic, explique nous pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attaqué alors que nous étions sans défense et que tu en avais l'occasion ?', demanda Luffy, perplexe.

'Je ne suis pas un truand sanguinaire comme vous vous l'imaginiez … je vous attaquais parce que mon père me le demandait. Et je l'ai suivi dans cette quête … car il est ma seule famille … à propos, est-ce que vous savez où est-il ?', répondit calmement Ludovic.

'Non, je crois que … qu'il a disparu avec l'éclat de lumière … sans te faire de peine.', déclara Nami.

'Comment ça disparu ?'

'Nous étions presque mourants, lorsqu'Alice a provoqué un immense éclat de lumière, nous faisant perdre connaissance … et après cela nous nous réveillons en parfaite santé, et ton père a disparu … comme tous les autres pirates d'ailleurs … je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. De plus, tout a un lien avec la porte … et ça m'inquiète réellement …', dit Nami, un peu paniquée.

'La porte, hein … je vous propose un marché …', déclara Ludovic.

'Oui ?', répondirent Luffy et Nami en chœur.

'Occupez-vous de réveiller vos amis, je vais chercher le carnet de bord de mon père … peut-être qu'il pourra nous renseigner. Bref, je vous propose un marché. Nous allons essayer de perçer le mystère de la porte. A une condition chacun …'

'Collaborer ? Ca me semble pas mal … et quelles sont tes conditions ?', demanda Luffy.

'Je vous aide à sauver votre amie, et vous m'aider à retrouver mon père … Alors ?'

'Marché accepté !, déclara Luffy, en lui serrant la main, C'est parti pour l'aventure !!'

'Bien , je vais aller chercher le carnet … réveillez vos amis, et avertissez-les de la situation … Au fait, désolé de t'avoir amoché …', s'excusa Ludovic.

'Pas grave, moi aussi …'

Et Ludovic s'éloigna vers la chambre du capitaine, un peu inquiet par les événements qui s'étaient produits récemment

)…&…(

Luffy et Nami s'occupèrent de réveiller les autres.

'Tu lui fais confiance ?', demanda Nami.

'Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix … de plus, il m'a l'air gentil, non ?', répondit Luffy.

'Espérons que tu aies raison …', soupira Nami.

)…&…(

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé !!! ;) Dites moi seulement si vous avez lu, si vous voulez que je continue, si vous avez des remarques … bref, exprimez-vous !!! XD !


	7. un nouveau départ

Bref, voilà la suite. Que dire de plus à part, bonne lecture !! XD !

)…&…(

Luffy avait réveillé tout le monde, avec l'aide précieuse de Nami (surtout pour réveiller Zorro), et ils discutaient de la situation actuelle.

'On lui fait confiance ?', demanda Pippo, un peu sur les nerfs.

'On n'a pas le choix pour sauver Alice, je te rappelle …', répondit Luffy, inquiet à cause de l'etat de son amie.

'Il ne m'a pas l'air net ce type …', continua Nami.

'Moi, je m'en fous, je retourne me coucher …', commença Zorro, mais Nami le retint.

'Nan, tu restes.'

'Bon, alors on fait quoi, on accepte ?', demanda Sandy.

'En fait … j'ai déjà accepté !', répondit Luffy en se frottant la tête d'un air gêné.

'C'est pas vrai …', râla Sandy.

Puis ils furent soudainement interrompu par Ludovic, qui était revenu avec un livre noir et épais à la main.

'Alors, quoi de neuf ?', demanda Luffy.

'J'ai découvert quelque chose. Et ce que l'on recherche tous les deux se trouve au même endroit.', répondit calmement Ludovic.

'Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, et où se trouve ce que l'on cherche alors ?', demanda Pippo, un peu dérouté et pas au courant de la situation.

'Un moyen de soigner votre amie, et mon père. Et ces deux choses se trouvent au même endroit : dans l'univers du Dieu Dummheit.'

'C'est quoi ça ?', dirent-ils en chœur, perplexes.

'Le Dieu Dummheit était un Dieu de la guerre dans une religion ancienne … et il réside dans une espèce de dimension parallèle. Une sorte d'enfer. Et le seul moyen d'aller dans cette dimension est la porte. Je pense qu'on trouvera dans cette dimension mon père et un remède pour elle.', expliqua Ludovic le plus sérieusement du monde.

'Alors, si j'ai bien compris, on est parti pour un voyage inter-dimensionnel ?', déclara Sandy.

'Oui, c'est ça.'

'Alors, c'est parti, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?', s'écria Luffy.

'Ca va pas être de la tarte …', soupira Sandy.

Luffy prit délicatement Alice dans ses bras, car le corps de celle-ci s'était refroidit, mais les dessins étaient toujours présents sur son corps.

'Dépêchons-nous ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !', ordonna Luffy.

Ils quittèrent le bateau et se dirigèrent vers la fameuse porte en question.

)…&…(

Arrivés devant la porte, ils furent impressionés par la hauteur et la prestance de celle-ci. Des gravures dessinées sur la porte la rendait presque terrifiante.

'Alors, on fait comment pour l'ouvrir ?', demanda Pippo.

'A mon avis, il faudrait juste faire en sorte qu'Alice touche cette porte. Cela provoquera une réaction, et elle s'ouvrira. Mais … je ne suis pas sur …', dit Ludovic.

'On tente le coup. Ce n'est pas une stupide porte qui va nous arrêter, non ?', s'exclama Luffy.

'Tu … tu es sur ? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Alice ?', s'inquiéta Nami.

'De toute façon, vu dans l'état acuel où elle est, mieux vaut tenter de la soigner plutôt de la regarder crever …', déclara Sandy. ' Je suis avec Luffy.'

'Oui, moi aussi.', déclara Zorro.

'Bon, c'est parti !', s'écria Luffy.

Il posa la main d'Alice sur la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant percevoir une intense lumière écarlate. Tout le mode fut ensuite happé à travers la porte, sentant un immense sentiment de peur, d'inquiétude et surtout de surprise.

)…&…(

Fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bref, passez un bon week-end !


	8. A la conquête de l'inconnu

Voilà la suite, pour les 28 petits clics sur le dernier chapitre ! Nan, je rigole ! Même si personne n'y prête attention, je finirais cette fic ! ;) Mais encore merci à ceux qui me lisent ! Je changerais quand même mon style d'écriture en décrivant un peu plus en espérant que cela ne vous gênera pas.

)…&…(

Ils furent happés dans un autre endroit, ce qui tortura leur âme, ainsi que leurs corps, comme saisis d'une douleur déchirante. Ils attérirent avec brutalité sur un sol nouveau, totalement différent de l'univers où ils étaient auparavant, sur l'île tranquille entourée d'une mer bleue, douce et claire, presque calme. Là, ils étaient perdus, dans un monde où le feu et les flammes dominaient, ce qui provoquait un contraste énorme pour les marins, surtout leur capitaine, Luffy. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il devait sauver son amie, souffrante, qu'il transportait encore à bras-nus, malgré la chute. Luffy ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, cela allait totalement à l'encontre de ses principes.

'Luffy … on est où là ?', se risqua Nami d'une voix angoissée, perdue au milieu de cette mer de flamme et de terreur.

Ils étaient sur une corniche d'une montagne, celle-ci parsemée de fleuves de laves, tellement haute, qu'ils ne purent en distinguer la cime du ciel gris, presque noir.

'Je pense qu'on est sur un volcan … enfin … quelque chose comme ça.', essaya de répondre Ludovic, maitrisant sa peur grandissante, de l'inconnu total.

'On dirait plutôt une espèce d'enfer !', fit remarquer Sandy, qui essayait lui aussi de garder son sang-froid.

'L'enfer ?!? Mais … mais … je suis trop jeune pour mourir moi !!', cria Pippo, dont on pouvait lire sur son isage d'habitude si joyeux, une peur intense.

'Calme-toi ! On ne va pas mourir !', le raisonna Luffy en criant, ce qui n'était pas tellement efficace, mais ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, il se mit à lui hurler dessus.

'Exactement. Bon, on y va là ?', demanda Zorro d'un ton impatient, qui ne paraissait pas affecté par le changement brutal de lieu, malgré sa curiosité qui l'emportait sur l'angoisse.

'Oui. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? On va aller affronter un Dieu, bien que ça soit la première fois qu'on le fait, je pense que ça sera un peu dur. A mon avis, il est tout en haut de la montagne je pense …', déclara Luffy.

'Quelle logique implaquable …', soupira Nami, qui commençait à se mettre en route, obéissant aux ordres de son ami.

Ils avaient trouvé un passage entre les cailloux qui ornaient les flancs du volcan, se frayant un chemin vers la cime de la montagne, leur but commun. Zorro marchait devant, pour éviter à Luffy d'ouvrir la marche avec Alice dans les bras, ce qui pourrait être dangereux en raison des nombreux obstacles imprévus à franchir. Derrière lui, Nami essayait de le suivre avec peine, cependant, elle était aidée par Sandy qui l'assistait dès qu'elle présentait des signes de faiblesse. Après eux, Ludovic les suivait, se moquant parfois des réactions démesurées de Sandy à l'attention de Nami.

'Attention, Nami chérie, une crevasse !! Attends, je vais t'aider à la contourner !', s'écria Sandy.

'Sandy ! Je l'avais vue !! J'ai des yeux, ainsi que des jambes !! Tu ne va pas quand même me porter, non ?', répliqua-t-elle.

'Pourquoi pas ? Je vais faire comme Luffy, tu vas voir, ça sera génial !!', répondit Sandy avec un petit rire.

Nami, devant lui, soupira et continua son chemin, en faisant quand même attention à ne pas tomber en heurtant un caillou volcanique. Ludovic souriait, heureux d'être avec des gens qui étaient vraiment soudés entre eux. Juste derrière, il entendait Pippo, qui discutait avec Luffy, celui-ci fermant la marche avec Alice dans ses bras.

Après une heure de marche intensive, Zorro jugea bon de faire une pause. Mais quelque chose le génait énormément, à part la longueur inimaginable de chemin à parcourir avant de grimper jusqu'en haut du volcan. Ce qui gênait Zorro, et aussi les autres, c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'eau à leur disposition, et que sans cette ressource vitale, ils allaient bientôt dépérir, avant même d'avoir atteint le haut de la montagne. La chaleur du volcan se faisait étouffante, mais personne n'osait se plaindre, même pas Pippo.

Ils s'installèrent sur une autre petite corniche, située un peu plus en hauteur que la précédente. Toute l'équipe s'assit en rond, discutant de se qu'il fallait faire, en abordant la problématique de l'eau, mais aussi des vivres.

'Je pense que … que … QU'ON EST FICHU !!!', s'écria Pippo, désespéré.

'Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution !!', répliqua Luffy.

'Je voudrais bien te croire !', déclara Nami, elle aussi inquiète par leur situation.

'Moi, je fais confiance à Luffy. C'est quoi le programme ?', demanda Zorro, inquiet lui aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

'On monte. Mais d'abord on se repose un peu, environ une heure. Après on avisera. En tout cas, la seule solution qu'on a, c'est de monter buter le Dieu machin-chouette.', répondit Luffy, qui avait installé Alice près de lui, étendue sur le sol, toujours evanouie, la tête cependant sur les genoux.

'Si Luffy dit qu'on doit piquer un roupillon, je le ferais !', plaisanta Zorro, en s'étalant par terre pour faire une sieste.

Les autres l'imitèrent, sauf Sandy, qui veillait au cas où, guettant de possibles venues de monstres ou la vue de nourriture. Il fixait le paysage sombre et désolé, se demandant vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, dépaysé par la vue d'aucune étendue d'eau et de ciel bleu …

)…&…(

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous voulez la suite ! XD ! Merci de m'avoir lue !! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
